


your love's got me looking so crazy right now

by tentatively



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3.10 left me broken, M/M, Malec, Post season 3a, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alec lightwood - Freeform, but please give magnus his powers back, i am just being creative, i like imagining the training scene to be hot, magnus bane - Freeform, magnus fighting would actually be hot, make out, malec deserve better, malec making out, season 3b predictions, sh, the malec training scene from 3.11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentatively/pseuds/tentatively
Summary: My take on the highly anticipated malec training scene from 3.11 + a make out(?) scene.





	your love's got me looking so crazy right now

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of my imagination of the malec training scene. Also, this is the first time I'm writing a fight(?) scene, so bear with me. There's a first time for everything, right?

"This is a Lightwood's promise, Magnus," Alec smilingly said, handing Magnus a silver sword. "I will get your magic back. But for now, we need you to be trained in case of attacks since your magic is, uh, dormant...for now." 

"Right," Magnus sighed but he was internally smiling. Come on. He could read Alec like an open book. This 'training together because you should be able to defend yourself' was a mere excuse. Alec just wanted to spend some time more with Magnus. "I have no idea how you'll do it, but since this is a Lightwood's word, I'm considering it and giving my heart some hope."

Alec himself picked another silver sword. His right arm was still in recovery but he didn't want to pamper it much, so he had started training, anyway. 

"Alright, Alexander, how am I supposed to use this thing?" Magnus made an adorable, confused face. "How do Shadowhunters fight with such heavy weapons?" Magnus' remarks only made Alec's heart grow fonder. He positioned himself in front of Magnus, gripping the sword tightly in front and keeping a gap of about ten inches in between his two legs. He instructed Magnus to put the body pressure on the front leg and stretch the other leg backwards. "Here, take your position," Alec mumbled. 

Magnus imitated his boyfriend's position and stood right behind him. 

"Now," Alec's voice grew louder and stately. "Strike." Alec immediately turned to his boyfriend, breathing rapidly. "Come on, attack me." 

Magnus nodded, stepping forward, his footwork almost perfect. He didn't move like an amateur at all. He's Magnus Bane, after all, Alec thought to himself, smirking slightly. Magnus advanced on Alec, not letting the latter have a chance to attack back. Alec kept sidestepping and defending Magnus' attacks- he had to say, he was thoroughly impressed. 

But a little before Alec was about to hit the back wall, Magnus' guard dropped slightly and Alec used that cue to hit back. Magnus almost toppled over but held himself back before he could hit the ground. Alec's figure loomed over him, two clashing swords being the wall of separation between them. Magnus stood up soon, but Alec wouldn't let him attack again and get the upper hand. So, he kept attacking Magnus constantly, pushing him backwards with each step. Magnus wouldn't give up either but Alec had literally been doing this for twenty three years now. After a heroic show of defense, Alec tackled Magnus down on the ground, the latter falling and hitting the floor, wincing. Alec's blade was hovering above Magnus' throat, indicating that Alec had won this round of sword fighting. 

Alec wouldn't move. Their eyes pierced into each other's. Alec's body was pressed against Magnus and they were both sweating from training. A red strand of Magnus' loose hair fell upon his face and as if on instinct, Alec's hand went to it immediately and he gently pushed it back. Alec then threw his sword aside and decreased the proximity between their lips. "Alexander..." Magnus breathed out. Magnus calling his name only increased the heat of the moment. Alec smirked, leaned in and closed the distance between their faces with a steamy kiss. The sword fell out of Magnus' grip at the feel of Alec's lips which was drug enough to make him weak everywhere. "Is that my cue to go on?" Alec asked, looking goofy. Magnus looked around them. "But we're in the training area..."

"Don't worry, nobody's here," Alec assured his boyfriend before hitting his lips against Magnus once more. He went on and on, chewing and pulling at Magnus' lower lip which made the four hundred year old warlock moan in evident pleasure. Alec liked being in control this once, it had always been the other way around. 

Slowly, Alec went lower, leaving a trail of kisses on Magnus' jawline and neck area. Alec violently pulled Magnus' tank top out, throwing it beside them. With his bare chest exposed, Alec traced his right index across Magnus' smooth, toned skin making the latter bite his lower lip. Alec gently kissed his lover's stomach and then went up making Magnus shiver under him. Alec gnawed at Magnus' right nipple and Magnus' fingers desperately looked for something to clutch. Alec held Magnus' hands with his own as he continued pleasuring Magnus with his lips. Their hips moved against each other in rhythm, making both the males groan in extreme lust and desire. "Alexander..." Magnus breathed out once again, his fingers scratching at Alec's backs. He was sure he had left red marks there with how violent he had been. Alec then moved even lower earning a gasp from Magnus when-

"Alec! Magnus! There's an emer-" Izzy's voice literally pulled them out of their daze and Alec quickly fell over on Magnus' right side. Izzy giggled, then coughed. "Well, um, I wouldn't wanna disturb-"

"You weren't disturbing at all, Isabelle," Magnus interrupted, earning a loud laugh from Izzy. "You guys are pathetic," she laughed. "You don't have to hide the fact that you two were making out in the middle of practice- Magnus' tank top thrown over on the other side is proof enough."

Alec blushed deeply and looked back at his lover who wore somewhat a similar expression. "You were not supposed to pry, Isabelle," Alec mumbled, getting up. 

"Right, I was prying," Izzy rolled her eyes playfully. "Sorry to be cock blocking, Alec, but we have an emergency. Come on, Magnus."


End file.
